Just Write
by Jenni0889
Summary: Kurama has to write a personal essay about himself. Just write they said, so he did but he started thinking about Hiei and how much he desires him. Writing it down, he leaves his desk, then Hiei finds Kuramas written desire. Will Hiei panic?


I was trying to update my fics... and this is what happened.

* * *

Just write they say, and inspiration will come to you. Just write anything that comes to mind, never let your fingers stop moving, and you will create a masterpiece; they say.

I'm sitting here. Thinking about how much I want him. How much I desire to hold him, and kiss him, and tell him I love him.

And then my other thoughts, that race. The negative ones, just as strong as the positive ones; they battle in filled space: my mind.

If I told him I want him, if I told him how much I desire to hold him… if I told him I loved him… then kissed him.

**Kurama stopped writing and shook his head. Sitting back in his chair he deeply sighed and closed his eyes. He felt himself growing warm from thinking about Hiei that way. He shouldn't be thinking about him this way!**

I know I shouldn't be thinking about him this way, but I can't seem to help it. I love him, I want him, and I need him… for some unknown reason. I don't care if I never know the reason. That doesn't change the fact that _I know_ I love him.

Fine. No more negative thoughts.

**Kurama shook them away again. He took a sip from his water glass on his desk and kept writing. **

I want him, how do I get him?

**He turned around and looked at his open window. The dark curtains were blowing in the slight wind from outside. Hiei usually comes threw there, Kurama thought. So when he did, would I just…**

Well, I should be writing it, not thinking it. Keep writing, anything in my mind, just write it. Think it; write it, read it later.

When Hiei comes threw that window of mine, I would look at him with a smile and greet him. As usual he would most likely come and sit on my bed.

Oh, Hiei on my bed. I would walk on over and just hold him down, have my bodily way with him…but he is just as strong as I am if not stronger.

There is one way for sure to get him…Youko Kurama!

**Kurama sighed once again. He couldn't use Yoko! He wouldn't remember anything, and Youko… he is a sex maniac. Hiei would surly never talk to him again.**

What am I writing? This is not like me at all…

But I want him! My body, my mind, and both of my souls would gracefully give anything up just to be his.

**Kurama got up out of his writing chair and went to his open window. He looked outside it; hoping Hiei would be sitting in a tree… or something.**

**But he wasn't there. **

**Kurama was meant to be writing a personal essay about himself. And it was about him… and his feelings. The assignment was to show his real side and no one but the teacher was going to read it. **

**Kuramas teacher told him to "Just write". And that is just what he did. **

**He went back to his desk and sat back down. Shuichi never left anything unfinished and this… he would finish. But when would it end?**

"**Skip that part," he told himself. "After I tell him I love him…"**

**Kurama figured he might as well keep writing, just to see how far he could go with it. Partly to keep writing because he wants to and the other part out of pure curiosity. **

I would tell him I love him, wait, skip that.

I would want him to feel the same way. That would be fantastic. The two of us together, on my bed, we would start to undress each other.

I would admire him as he would admire me. We would kiss each other passionately and have a friendly wrestle for dominance. It wouldn't matter to me which one of us would win or loose, as long as I got to be with him.

He would unbutton my shirt showily making me warm and making me want him even more. Once he got a couple of buttons undone he wouldn't be able to help himself from touching my chest, so I would have to undo the rest of my shirt.

His chest would already be bare for he would have undressed in font of me. Just his pants and mine would still suck heat from out bodies.

"**Mmm, maybe I should become a romance novelist," Kurama asked himself. Kurama was becoming more and more engrossed in how much he could write. He licked his lips and went back to his art work.**

I would be dying to make him mine, to taste him, and feel him all over.

**Kuramas lip curled in a sweet smile. **

"Hiei…," I would say. "Can I…" I don't really know if I would be able to ask. But he would know what I would want.

He would pull me close to him and kiss me deeply. Our hands would wander over each others bodies, dying to know were those sensitive spots were.

He would touch me_ there_ and I would moan in his mouth growing harder and hotter from his touch. I would need him as much as he would need me.

I would find a soft spot on him. Most likely his neck and I would kiss it, lick it, nip at it, and then kiss it again to say I was sorry if I had hurt it. My mouth would wonder like my hands, but only in one direction: down.

**Kurama sat back in his chair for the second time. My body is getting too hot… he thought. I should cool off…. **

**He rose from his seat and went to his dresser drawers. He picked out a clean pair of under wear and went into his bath room while undressing himself at the same time. Walking and taking off his pants was something he had gotten used to doing early in the morning, so later at night was no different.**

**He turned on the shower, a cool shower. Finding himself a towel he placed in on the sink, along with his article of clothing, to wait from him till he was done. **

**He closed his bathroom door and then stepped into the shower. He let the water cool his body off and relax him. **

**Remote to the bathroom door and that special window was Kuramas fantasy. Yes, Hiei was outside and was coming closer to that entrance that he too, loved. **

**Hiei smiled and ran quicker to that window. He wanted to get inside the house and see Kurama; actually, he wanted to see Youko. **

**He jumped threw the window and expected to see Kurama lying in bed, but he was not. Hiei saw that the bathroom door was closed. He must be in there, Hiei thought. I'll wait for him.**

**Instead of sitting on the bed, he sat down on the desk were Kuramas art was. Usually Hiei didn't find any interest in Kuramas school work but just as he glanced at the pieced of paper scattered about, he saw his name several times.**

**Prying to know, he picked up the pages and started to read. **

**

* * *

**

Ok! So it is not a one shot like I said it would be, but it is still good right? I love it. Tell me what you all think so far! Want a lemon?

-Jen

ps: reviews are not important in this fic. (but they are nice)


End file.
